Chaos (Bei)
'Chaos '''is the Primordial God of the Universe. It was said that he gave birth to the six most powerful Gods in existance. After he had his six children, he blessed Nyx and Erebos to govern the Earth, while he slept. Throughout his dreams he foresaw many things, and eventually the torch of power was passed on. In other tales it is said the Chaos was born from Anake, the protogenos of inevitability. Biography Chaos was said to be the most powerful god in existance. He was known as the Creationist for the simple fact that he could create things better than anyone would imagine. After his issolation, he gave birth to many things first came Nyx, his eldest daughter alongside Erebos and many others. Nyx was said to be the Perseonification of night and because of this, he gave her rule over the Earth. Chaos didn't persay raise his children, due to the drainage of energy and fell into a deep and profound sleep. He later awoke during the Gigantomachy but never said a word. Chaos has been very careful to not let his presence known although many gods have knowledge of his existance, while others just believe him to be a simple legend. It's assumed this is because they have never actually met someone of his stature. Chaos is around when ever a great catastraphy happens. He has been to every destructive and world out break news location to ever been appeled. He was their during the fall of Rome, he was there during the American Revolution, he was even there at the attack of the worl trade center. He is the most omnipresent god to ever live considering he can split himself so thin to the point where he barely understand what he is doing at a location. Chaos has been the least mentioned in myths due to him not being awake for most of the times in Greece. Personality Chaos is much like his son Tartarus. He is described to be very calm about situations, and often is shown to pitty events that lead to his appearance. He is most troubled by wars that include his children's presence although he understands that kids will be kids. Chaos isn't one to intervene in mortal affairs although he does at times cause somethings to happen, knowing that destiny can not be altered. Chaos is a political neutralist, knowing that nothing good will come if he gets involved. Although he has mentioned at times that if he had intervened the out come could've been lest catastrophic. He also seems to have the same mind as his daughter Gaea, the mind of a true genius. Appearance Chaos is described to not wear a shirt often. He likes showing off his body at times and is one to be very innocent about this. He has at times masked himself in clothes and mentions that Clothing restricts his movement. Although he does wear pants for some reason. Chaos is described to have the same length black hair as his son Tartarus, and deep grey eyes like shattered glass. He is a very confident and handsome man and seems to have dignity in his appearance. Relationships Family Tartarus Tartarus and his father aren't shown to see eye to eye. Although he is said to have the same appearance as his old man, it's just assumed that their personalities at times can be similar to one another's. Chaos blessed Tartarus with many gifts although he doesn't show them very well. It's assumed that Chaos likes Tartarus best. Gaea Chaos is shown to have great respect for his daughter's brilliant mind, but he fears that eventually this would lead to bad choices. He understands that she wants to protect her children, although he does also see her contradict herself often. He veiws his daughters actions as Chaotic, a cleaver pun on his name. Anake Anake greets Choas many times, as she is the Goddess of Inevitibality. And at times Chaos can be inevitible. Its assumed that they have a good relationship, but Anake is seldomly shown in myths and even less times with Chaos around. Chaos is very respectful toward her. Nyx She is said to be his first child, and out of all the Protogenoi the wisest and the strongest. Even so strong that Zeus was afraid to pick a fight with her. Chaos blessed her with the earth soon after she was born. It also is lead that Chaos had her first because she is the Goddess of the night, who is relevant to Darkness her husband Erebos. Erebos The two have had little dialogue although its assumed that they have a good relationship, due to the fact that he is also a child of his. Chronos Chronos and Chaos have no type of relationship. Its assumed that they acknowledge each other as family but they have little connection. Chronos focuses more of his time on his work and others at strategy chess games with his wife, Anake. Powers & Abilities Being a protogenoi, Chaos is capable of using all the standard powers of a god beyond the level of even his own children. *'Creation: 'He can creat things beyond the imagination of the gods. This power allowed him to create the earth and later have children. A set back could be the amount of strain it puts on the body. *'Chronokinesis: 'He can speed up, stop and reverse time to any point in history he decides the only person capable of rivaling him in this is Chronos, his son. *'Element: 'He can use the powers of the elements. This allows him to use anything ranging between Water and lighting. He can also use the elements in science, using the periodic table's elements to congur up dangerous gases. Its assumed that he is even stronger than the gods at this due to his status. *'Combat Skills: 'Because of his great wisdom, he can use combat beyond the standard level of a war god. His powers over this are supreme and are known to be almighty. Its assumed that if he wanted to he could flick even Ares in the face and he could fly across the earth. *'Wisdom: '''His wisdom even bathales Athena. He is capable of coming up with every possible outcome of any catastrophic event. This allows him to know where and when something bad will happen that he has to be at. He also was the one that whispered into the ear of Athena to inform Zeus about the terroist attack on the world trade center. His powers of this are known to be supreme. Weapons Oblivion The blade is a long black sword, that contains the powers of Chaos himself. It is only held by him and cannot be picked up or wheled by anyone else. If a mortal or demigod tried to wheled this blade, they would either die a very rapid death or a slow painful one. It is said that the blade can cause mountains to errupt and destroy the very boundaries between the Mythical and Mortal worlds. Chaos often keeps it hidden and never actually is said to wheled it unless he absolutely needs it. The blade was said to be forged before time. Chaos has other weapons and is capable of using almost anything, he is even capable of taking weapons from the Olympians and using them if he ever needs to. He is one of the most powerful and skilled weaponist ever. Trivia *Chaos is also known to be a gigantic serpent in Egyptian Mythology. *He is the eldest Protogenoi, and because of this he is known to be the strongest. *He is wiser than Tartarus due to the fact that he knows the outcome of almost everything. *At times Chaos is also spelled as Caos, Kaos, and Khaos. *Chaos and Tartarus seem to have both the same mentality and appearance. *He is the father of Gaea, Nyx, Anake, Chronos, Erebos and Tartarus. *His background is shakey considering he was asleep for so long. **Unlike his daughter, Chaos has knowledge over all the events that have happened throughout time, while Gaea does at times skip chapters on Earth, due to it being in her word "Boring". *Chaos finds the Olympians interesting as he does the world, unlike Gaea who finds them annoying and petty. *Chaos can use any weapon he desires unlike other gods, this might be his power to magically congure up a replic of another god or the actual weapon, its unknow how he does this but this proves that he is a skilled wepons master. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Protogenoi Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Males